


The Moon's Universe (Steven Universe / Sailor Moon Crossover)

by ciipherdrabbles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciipherdrabbles/pseuds/ciipherdrabbles
Summary: Connie invites Steven and the Crystal Gems on her visit to Tokyo. They meet a group of girls who are not all what they seem...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Moon's Universe (Steven Universe / Sailor Moon Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> My first solo work here on AO3! I will likely update infrequently, but I hope you guys like it!
> 
> This is a series with multiple chapters!

“You’re going to Tokyo?!”

Connie giggled at Steven’s surprise. “Yeah, it’s just for a little trip. I’ve always wanted to go, and Mom says it’d be good for practicing my Japanese lessons. Not to mention my parents wanted me to learn about other cultures.”

“What kinds of cultures?”

“As many as they can pack into my head. I hear Japan has a really cool mix of modern and traditional!”

“And how good is your Japanese?”

“Eh… moderate.”

They had a quick laugh together before Connie leaned back on her sofa’s backrest.

“You sure I can’t come, Connie?”

“Not sure.”

Steven slumped on Connie’s couch, groaning. “Aw, but it’s gonna be boring without you! Gardening’s gotten a little old…”

Connie got a chuckle out of Steven’s exasperated sighs. “Well, I don’t know if you guys can come with us…”

“Connie, is that Steven?”

Connie’s mother, Priyanka, stepped into the living room, taking a seat on Connie’s right on the couch. She greeted Steven with a hello and a friendly wave as she did so.

“I heard you were talking about our trip to Tokyo, Connie?”

Connie vigorously nodded. “Yeah! Steven was just whining because he couldn’t come.” She giggled as she spoke the latter sentence, causing another groan from the half-Gem boy.

“Do you speak Japanese, Steven?”

Steven scratched the back of his head nervously. “Uhh, heh, not really. I just know a little Korean from my dad.”

Priyanka tapped her finger against her chin in thought. “Well, I suppose it would be a good cultural learning experience for you two… I’ll ask Pearl about it over text. You’re lucky we didn’t order the tickets yet.”

Almost like they were young kids again, Connie and Steven high-fived.

“Aw yeah!”

* * *

“Is that everything, Steven?” Pearl zipped Steven’s suitcase closed.

“I think so. You have the checklist, right?” Steven slipped a bag of Chaaps into his bag, Connie holding the bag open for him.

Pearl smirked confidently as she reached into her gem and pulled out a piece of paper.

“Extra clothes?” Pearl inquired.

“Check.” Steven replied.

“Basic Japanese textbook to read on the flight?”

“Check.”

“Portable Diamond communicator?”

“Check.”

“Phone?”

“Check…”

“Uh… Amethyst, did you just fill the back of the checklist with snacks?!”

Amethyst burst out laughing on the couch.

“Come on, that flight’s gonna be long!”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Amethyst, I read there’s snacks on the flight. Steven will be fine.”

“I meant me!”

Pear facepalmed, yet a grin creeped its way onto her face.

Steven chuckled and turned to the three Gems beside Amethyst; Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth. Peridot and Lapis were both carrying backpacks, a yellow one for Lapis and Peridot borrowing Steven’s old Cheeseburger Backpack.

“You guys ready too?”

Peridot puffed out her chest confidently. “Of course! I brought my communication pad and some quality Meepmorps and Meepmorp materials-"

"It almost wouldn't fit." Lapis interrupted.

Peridot nonetheless continued. “...And all seasons of Camp Pining Hearts for offline viewing!”

“Awesome! Looks like you two are ready.”

Steven turned to Bismuth.

“You gonna be okay managing Little Homeworld by yourself?”

Pearl put a comforting hand to Steven’s shoulder. “I gave her a detailed routine with all the locations and specific students on each day, and some older graduates are volunteering to help!”

Bismuth nodded. “Besides, I’ll just call you if something goes wrong.”

Pearl looked down at Connie, who had a guitar case strapped to her.

“Connie, I didn’t know you played guitar.” Pearl said with intrigue.

“Oh, this isn’t a guitar. I left that at home.” Connie slid the strap off her shoulder slightly and unzipped it, pulling out the short sword Bismuth had made for her all those years ago during their fight with the Diamonds. “It’s my sword!”

Priyanka raised an eyebrow at this. “Are you still sure bringing your sword is a good idea? Will they even let that through security?”

“Maybe I can ask Lion to bring it to us when we get there?” Steven shrugged.

Bismuth pulled out a phone, only having learned to use it about a month ago. “Just call me when you guys get there, I’ll get that big guy to send it on over.”

“Thanks, Bismuth!” Connie placed her sword back in her bag and against the kitchen counter of Steven’s home. Steven smiled and fist-bumped Bismuth.

After a glance around the room and nods all directed to him, the hybrid boy slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Okay guys, to the airport!”

* * *

“Steven, wake up!”

Steven was awoken from his nap by Amethyst tapping him on the head from the airplane seat behind him. He lifted the half-full bag of Chaaps from his lap and shifted it higher as he sat upright.

“It’s over, huh?”

“Yeah. You slept like a baby, Steven.” Connie grabbed her bag from under the seat in front of her.

Steven rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Pearl helped him get his bags and the entire party, consisting of Steven, Connie, the Crystal Gems, and Connie’s parents, left the plane and got to the baggage claim area.

“I don’t think the taxi is going to be able to fit all of us…” Priyanka pondered.

Doug walked over to his wife. “I’ll take these two,” he said as he gestured to Peridot and Lapis, “and I think we can take one more person.”

“Garnet can come with you.” Pearl stood next to Connie’s dad. She turned to Priyanka. “That would leave one extra person needing to take a taxi by themselves if-”

“No worries, P.” Amethyst flipped her pale violet hair before her form glowed and she shapeshifted into a tiny cat. “I can just fit in Steven’s bag no prob!”

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea!” Steven picked up Amethyst and slipped her into his bag, her head poking out.

Priyanka slid her finger against her phone screen. “Well, we’d better get to the hotel soon and set down our things.”

* * *

“Look, Steven, the sakura trees are in bloom!” Connie tapped her finger against the window glass.

“Sakuras?” Steven tilted his head to see past Connie at the window.

“They’re cherry blossom trees! They bloom every spring, and the petals fall all over the ground!”

And indeed they did, for the sunset sky was filled with tiny pink petals fluttering about in the wind. The taxi was passing by a beautiful park full of trees, each dotted and coated with pink blossoms on each branch.

“Wow, it’s really beautiful!” Steven slightly nudged Connie aside to allow him a better view. Amethyst poked her head out of Steven’s bag to look.

“Oh wow, you really don’t get a view like this back home!” Pearl leaned around Steven to see.

Suddenly, something caught Steven’s eye.

“Hey, Connie, look up there!”

Steven pointed at the window. A figure appeared to be leaping through the petal-filled sky, her long ponytails extruding from a pair of hair buns fluttering about behind her.

“Woah! Who’s that?” Connie asked as Pearl took a few snapshots on her cellular phone.

However, before they knew it, the figure disappeared as soon as it had arrived.

“I’ve never seen anyone do that kind of leap in the air except for maybe some Gems.” Steven theorized, “Maybe she’s a Gem?”

“Not sure. Do you know any Gems in Japan? Do they even have warp pads here?” Connie shrugged.

Both of them turned to Pearl.

“Hmm… I don’t think there are any here. And I haven’t heard of any Gems around this area, so no…”

Steven turned back to the window.

“Then… who was that?”

* * *

“Uuughhhh, hotel rooms are boooriing!” Amethyst groaned the next morning after room service breakfast, lying on her back against the soft blanket-covered hotel room bed.

Connie turned to her mother as she slipped her sword bag off her shoulder. Lion had arrived shortly after their taxi got to the hotel and had left a few minutes ago undetected.

“Can’t we go out and do something?” Connie asked her mother, “If you’re too busy, we’ll just get Garnet and Pearl to take us!”

Priyanka pondered for a moment. “Well, I guess it’s okay. Can you take the rest of the group with you?”

Connie nodded. “Yeah! Thanks! But the question is where should we go…?”

Steven suddenly remembered something from the car ride yesterday.

“Hey, on the way here last night, I saw a place called Crown Game Center. It looked like an arcade.”

Connie’s eyes almost twinkled. “Oooh! I’ve heard arcades here are super cool! Let’s go there!”

“Heck yeah! Arcade!” Amethyst sat up and threw her arms in the air.

The three began chanting “Ar-cade! Ar-cade! Ar-cade!” as Priyanka sighed and smiled.

* * *

“Looks like this is a pretty retro-looking place.” Connie looked around at the machines, “It’s a nice aesthetic.”

“Totally!” Steven straightened his pink jacket. “Which game do we play first?”

Connie looked at all the game titles as they walked through the aisles of arcade machines.

“Hmm… I don’t recognize a lot of these, and some of them are out of order for repairs…” she said, glancing at the titles and whenever a piece of paper with text was taped to the screen.

“Do these consoles break down this often?” Peridot raised an eyebrow at the out of order sign on one arcade console. “What flimsy Earth tech!”

“Heh, machines can be a little temperamental sometimes.” Steven pat Peridot on her triangular-shaped lime green hair. As he turned a corner, he noticed a small crowd of five gathered around one arcade machine.

“Don’t worry, Usagi, it’s a simple combination.”

“Uuugh, easy for you to say, Ami! You’re so good at this game, you still have the high score!”

“Then just button mash?”

“I tried that!”

“Jeez, you’re hopeless.”

Steven walked up behind a girl with a wavy brown ponytail and lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see the group behind her.

“Hey, what game is that?” Connie asked.

The girl smiled at them. “Oh, it’s this new Sailor V game that came in. Our friend Usagi’s having a hard time beating it.”

The girl walked a bit to the left to allow the group to see everyone else in the small crowd. The yellow haired girl sitting on the chair looked exasperated before she noticed Steven and his group.

Steven swore he’d seen those yellow buns and ponytails hairstyle before.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, etc. are appreciated!


End file.
